The Chosen Ones
The Chosen Ones is the very first episode of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Sypnosis The episode begins at the inside of the camp cabin. Reese enters the cabin with his camping backpack & doesn't see Seamus sleeping on the couch. When Reese slams the door, Seamus wakes up startling. Reese apologizes to Seamus for bothering him, & Baron enters from the bathroom. As the three learn that they go to the same high school, Kelly & Lizzie come in. When all five of the teens wonder when the rest of the kids will be coming, Theodore comes in & tells them that no one else is coming... they're the only ones he was waiting for! The teens ask Theodore what he meant by them being the only ones he wanted. Theodore explains to the teens that planet Earth is in grave danger. He then explains that an evil intergalactic warlord by the name of Geric has conquered over a thousand planets, & right now Earth is his next target. He soons explains that he chose the five teenagers to fight Geric... as Power Rangers! After hearing this, the kids end up showing their skepticism by laughing. Theodore notices Baron, whose the only one not laughing. He asks him if he believes him; Baron is, however, unsure if he should really believe him. Theodore intends to prove this by taking the teens to a room filled with tons of cool gadgets & a large power source-like object in the middle of the room. Theodore tells the teens that that thing is called the Mythic Power Source, & asks them if they have "those crystals that they received in their mail". All the teens pull out these crystals; Theodore explains that those crystals are called Myth Gems, which hold the powers of mythical creatures. Afterwhich, he has the teens circle around the Mythic Power Source in a star-point direction & holding out their Myth Gems. Suddenly, streams of energy emerge from the power source & into the Myth Gems, &, in their hands, they turn into mysterious devices. Theodore tells the teens that these devices will be their morphers. Afterwhich, he explains to them their powers; he first tells Lizzie that she has the spirit of the Firebird. He then goes to Kelly & tells her that she has the spirit of the Griffin. Theodore then goes to Baron & tells him that his spirit is the Unicorn. (Baron asks if he can switch Myth Gems with Kelly, since he doesn't feel comfortable with a girly creature. But Theodore tells Baron that the blue Myth Gem chose him, so Baron quickly decides to sleep on it.) Theodore then goes to Seamus & tells him that he holds the Lion spirit. And last but not least, Theodore goes to Reese & tells him that he has the spirit of the Red Dragon, & that he will be the leader of these young warriors. After explaining the Myth Rangers' powers, Theodore then shows the kids their arsenal & soon their zords, the Thunderzords. After all that, Theodore tells them that they will be the world's last hope, & that they will be known as the Myth Rangers. (The teens are too surprised to believe this. Theodore says that's what happened to those guys who learned they would become Power Rangers.) The next day at school during lunch, the teens sit at a table together, talking about yesterday. They all wonder if what Theodore told them was true & not all infantile. While they're busy negotiating, Kelly finds a French fry stuck in her hair, & Lizzie finds the school wrestling team at a nearby table, messing around & throwing food at each other. Seamus thinks that they're just having fun, but after getting a hit in the face by a chicken nugget, Seamus doesn't think that's cool at all. Baron decides to go talk with the wrestling team, but he ends up getting pounced by them, & he rushes back to his new friends with his hood over his entire head, his hands tied behind his back, & a box full of hot JoJos stuffed down his pants. Reese has had enough of this, & so he walks up to the wrestling team & demands for the one who pounced his friend. Just as the wrestling team, who are all seemingly taller than him, grab him & are about to torture him, a large monster by the name of Rage Master storms in &, after hurling the leader of the wrestling team in the air, starts horrifying the students. The principal soon comes in &, thiking that Rage Master is just a student in a costume, tells him that it's not Halloween yet. Unfortunately for the principal, Rage Master hurls him into the garbage bin. Seeing what's happening, Reese tells Rage Master to pick on somebody his own size, & so Rage Master stomps up to the teens. Reese tells Rage Master to leave the school so no one gets hurts, but Rage Master mocks, telling them that they're nothing but worthless human beings who don't deserve to be on this planet. Although offended, Reese tells Rage Master that he & his friends aren't afraid of him. Rage Master goes sarcastic on Reese & hurls his fist at him. But suddenly, in a flash, Reese manages to grab hold of Rage Master's fist & forces him into one of the lunch tables. Rage Master, thinking that the teens like to play games, then summons the Tuxedos, which whom are Geric's footsoldiers, & sends them to attack the kids. While the teens fight the Tuxedos, the principal, still stuck in the trash can, has all the other students evacuate in an orderly fashion (all the students, of course, just run out screaming). After all the students have exited the lunchroom, with the principal being rolled away by the wrestling team, the teens realize that more Tuxedos seem to keep coming, & so the kids all agree that it's time. The teens pull out their morphers &, in an instant, they succeed in becoming Myth Rangers! Soon, Seamus, Baron, Kelly, & Lizzie fight the Tuxedos while Reese fights Rage Master. After defeating the Tuxedos, the rest of the rangers join Reese in his fight against Rage Master. After a couple attacks, the rangers quickly gain the upper hand & decide to use their final attack to blast Rage Master into a wall, which in turn blasts Rage Master into the schoolgrounds. However, Rage Master mysteriously grows & so the rangers summon the Thunderzords & form the Thunder Megazord. With the Thunder Saber finishing attack, the rangers manage to destroy Rage Master. Meanwhile, at Geric's castle, Jizo & Jozac (his metallic soldiers) tell Geric about what happened to his latest monster. After learning about these "Myth Rangers", Geric tells himself that it seems he's got himself some new opponents. Back at the camp, Theodore congratulates the rangers on their first battle. He then tells the rangers that if they want to keep their powers, they must follow these three rules: #They must never use their powers for personal gain. #They must never escalate a battle unless Geric forces them to. #They must always keep their ranger identities a secret. The rangers accept these rules, & the episode ends with them putting their hands together & shouting "Myth Rangers!!!" Weapons & Zords *Myth Morpher **Myth Gems *Thunder Megazord **Red Dragon Warrior Mode ***Red Dragon Thunderzord **Lion Thunderzord **Unicorn Thunderzord **Griffin Thunderzord **Firebird Thunderzord Cast *Jake T. Austin as Reese Ramirez (Red Ranger) *Shawn Patterson as Seamus Bueller (Black Ranger) *Reyn Robinson as Baron Price (Blue Ranger) *Mandy Wiberg as Kelly Adams (Yellow Ranger) *Emily Nicole Victor as Lizzie Di Stefano (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Theodore *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 1